Sarang Bi (Love Rain)
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Xiumin bertemu dengan Chen, seorang namja misterius yang tiba-tiba menolongnya saat hujan... Bagaimana kisah mereka? #summary Gaje# FF ChenMin pertama... RnR yah...
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan**

**Pair : ChenMin Couple**

**Genre : Au ah gelap -.-" #digorok **_**readers**_**#**

**Rating : T**

**Length : I'm not too sure… #dibacok#**

**Warning! : Shonen-ai, OOC, ngaco, ide pasaran, ancur, gagal, typo(s), aneh, gaje, ngejenuhin, de el el**

_**Annyeong **_**^^ Lalla bawa FF baru lagi… Dan cast-nya adalah ChenMin couple! Yey! Akhirnya bisa bikin FF khusus couple unyu ini :* Hehe… Ini FF pertama Lalla yang castnya khusus ChenMin… Biasanya kan ChanBaek, sama KaiDo… Nah, Lalla buat FF ini pas lagi hujan… Waduh, sumpeh, ide Lalla lancar banget jalannya… Hehe… Lalla juga buat FF ini sambil dengerin lagu soundtrack di film Thailand 'Yes Or No'… **_**Readers **_**pada tau gak? Hah~ Sebenernya suasana hati Lalla waktu itu lagi galau banget… Waktu Lalla dengerin lagu soundtrack film itu, Lalla nangis tau gak… Jadi, Lalla ngetiknya sambil nangis… Lalla aneh ya… -,-" Udahlah, Lalla kayaknya banyak bacot deh di sini… Langsung mulai aja yah… :D**

**.**

**.**

**It's YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If u don't like the genre or the casts in this ff, please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Sarang Bi (Love Rain)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Sarang Bi (Love Rain)**

Siang hari menjelang sore di sebuah kota metropolitan bernama Seoul, kota yang terkenal akan keindahan tempat maupun suasananya. Keadaan kota ramai seperti biasanya. Waktu tidak menghapus seorang pun yang menyusuri kota Seoul kala itu. Mobil – mobil yang melaju di jalan raya dan orang – orang yang berjalan di trotoar seakan enggan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing – masing. Mereka masih ingin berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Seoul.

Di sebuah supermarket yang agak besar yang terletak di samping kanan jalan, terlihat sangat ramai kala itu. Entah karena apa. Sepertinya orang – orang sedang ingin membeli keperluan mereka di sini. Termasuk seorang _namja_ berwajah manis dengan pipi _chubby_-nya ini, Xiumin. Dia terlihat sedang memilih – milih barang yang sekiranya habis di _flat _miliknya.

Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin. _Namja_ manis berumur 22 tahun. Ia tinggal di Seoul seorang diri di sebuah _flat _yang ia sewa. Dia tinggal di Seoul seorang diri bukan karena tanpa alasan. Dia sedang kuliah sekaligus bekerja di sini. Sedangkan ibunya ada di Busan dan ayahnya sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu.

Xiumin sekarang kuliah di _SM Stars University_ dan mengambil jurusan _Music and Art_. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, Xiumin memilih bekerja sebagai _bartender _#bener gak sih?# di sebuah _bar_ yang terkenal di Seoul. Walaupun begitu, Xiumin adalah anak yang baik – baik. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun menerima permintaan pelanggan atau pun rekan kerjanya sekali pun untuk melakukan _sex_. Karena dia tau, dia di sini hanyalah orang asing, dan dia tidak ingin terpelosok jatuh karena kecerobohan dan kelalaiannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya yang ada di Busan kecewa padanya. Dia ingin membahagiakan ibunya tersebut. Itu lah tekad Xiumin yang selalu di pegangnya.

Xiumin juga belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta. Baik dengan lawan jenis mau pun sesama jenisnya. Tapi walaupun dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta, dia tau bahwa cinta itu adalah hal yang menarik.

**SARANG BI (LOVE RAIN)**

Awan putih yang awalnya menyelimuti Seoul berubah menjadi gelap, mendung. Angin juga mulai berhembus sedikit kencang dan akan menggelitik kulit kalian. Orang – orang yang semula berjalan – jalan di trotoar mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka tau bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dan 5 menit kemudian, rintik – rintik air itu mulai berjatuhan di tanah kota Seoul. Lama – kelamaan rintik hujan itu menjadi semakin deras dan hujan pun mengguyur Seoul.

Xiumin yang telah selesai membayar belanjaannya itu segera keluar dari supermarket tadi. Dia mendesah melihat hujan yang sedang turun dengan sangat deras ini. ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk berdiri di teras supermarket itu, menunggu hujan untuk berhenti. Tapi bukannya berhenti, hujan malah semakin deras. Xiumin memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

"Ukh! Kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" gumamnya.

Tiba – tiba seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan keluar dari supermarket yang sama dengan Xiumin. _Namja_ itu memakai sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya, dan ia membawa kantung belanjaan yang agak besar di tangan kirinya. _Namja_ itu juga menghela nafasnya saat melihat hujan.

Tiba – tiba _namja_ itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya, sebuah payung berwarna putih transparan. _Namja_ itu segera membuka payung itu dan bersiap berjalan menerobos hujan, meninggalkan supermarket tadi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Xiumin yang memanyunkan bibirnya imut seraya mengadahkan tangannya, menangkup air hujan. _Namja_ itu berinisiatif untuk menegur Xiumin,

"Ekhem, _chogiyo_…" ucap _namja_ itu kepada Xiumin. Sontak Xiumin pun menolehkan wajahnya menatap _namja_ tadi.

"Eh? _Nuguseoyo_?" tanya Xiumin bingung melihat _namja_ yang tak di kenalnya itu.

"Ah, aku Kim Jong Dae. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen." Ujar _namja_ tampan bernama Chen itu seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, _ne_~" balas Xiumin tersenyum.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Chen.

"Iya." Xiumin mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang hujan deras. Aku tidak membawa payung tadi. Jadi, aku memutuskan menunggu hujan ini reda, baru pulang."

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan payungku saja?" tawar Chen.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak apa – apa. Kau pakai saja payungmu itu."

"Tapi sepertinya hujan ini akan berlangsung sampai malam. Kau pulanglah dengan payungku ini. Lagi pula rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku tinggal berlari sebentar lalu sampai. Kau pakailah." Paksa Chen sambil menyerahkan gagang payung itu ke genggaman Xiumin.

"_Annyeong_!" Dan setelah menyerahkan payungnya ke Xiumin, Chen segera berlari menerobos hujan dan menutup kepalanya dengan tas ranselnya.

"E-eh? Payungmu! Chen-_ssi_!" panggil Xiumin. Tapi percuma, Chen sudah menjauh di hadapannya. Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya dia juga bersyukur karena kebaikan hati Chen yang telah bersedia meminjamkannya payung. Dan berkat Chen dan payung yang di pinjamkannya, Xiumin bisa berjalan pulang tanpa khawatir hujan akan membasahinya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sesampainya di _flat_, Xiumin segera membawa semua barang belanjaannya ke dapur. Payung yang di pinjamkan oleh Chen sekarang tergantung di samping jendela dapurnya. Xiumin menatap payung berwarna putih transparan itu.

"Siapa kau _namja_ misterius?" gumamnya. Entah kenapa saat mengingat wajah Chen yang tersenyum membuat wajah Xiumin memerah.

"Ukh! Apa ini namanya jatuh cinta itu? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Akh! _Molla_!"

Xiumin pun memilih untuk membersihkan diri dari pada terus mengingat kejadian tadi yang menurutnya adalah kejadian yang sangat berkesan. Dia juga malam ini ada kerjaan di kafe diskotik tempatnya bekerja tersebut. Setelah selesai mandi, Xiumin memasak makanan untuknya sendiri.

Setelah selesai makan, Xiumin segera bersiap – siap. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.30 malam. Berarti Xiumin harus segera berangkat ke tempat kerja. Tapi di luar masih hujan, sementara Xiumin tidak punya payung. Dia hanya memiliki payung Chen yang di pinjamkan kepadanya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? apa aku harus memakai payung milik _namja_ bernama Chen itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Tapi, aku tidak enak jika akan memakainya terus – terus tanpa di ketahui pemiliknya." Dia mengusap – usap tengkuknya, mencoba berpikir.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak apa – apa. Toh aku hanya memakainya sebentar. Besok aku akan coba untuk mencarinya dan mengembalikan payung itu." Xiumin memberi teori pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, dia segera meraih payung yang dia gantung di samping jendela dapurnya dan segera keluar dari _flat_ dan berjalan menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja di bawah lindungan payung itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Xiumin sudah sampai di tempatnya bekerja. Sekarang dia sedang membersihkan gelas – gelas di meja _bartender_. Tiba – tiba seorang _ahjussi_ gemuk yang terlihat sudah sangat mabuk, mendekati meja _bartender_, tepatnya Xiumin. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di situ.

"Hey manis~ (Hik) Boleh aku minta (hik) minumanku?~ (hik)" racau _ahjussi_ itu. Xiumin pun menuruti perintah _ahjussi _itu dan segera menuangkan _wine_ ke salah satu gelas dan memberikannya kepada _ahjussi_ mabuk itu. _Ahjussi_ itu terlihat menyeringai.

"Manis~ (hik) Aku mau kau (hik) menemaniku~ Maukah? (hik)" tanya _ahjussi_ itu dengan seringaiannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku bekerja di sini sebagai penjaga meja _bartender_. Bukan sebagai pelayan nafsu. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa." Tolak Xiumin dengan lembut dan di sertai senyuman.

"Oh ayolah~ Malam ini saja~ (hik)" _Ahjussi_ nakal itu sudah memegang tangan Xiumin.

"Tapi maaf, aku benar – benar tidak bisa." Xiumin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman si _ahjussi _'lapar' itu. Tapi bukannya mau melepas, _ahjussi_ itu malah makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Xiumin, membuat Xiumin meringis kesakitan. Tiba – tiba…

**Plak!  
** Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai lengan si _ahjussi_, membuat _ahjussi_ itu seketika melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Xiumin. _Ahjussi_ itu maupun Xiumin menatap kearah sang pelaku. Xiumin membulatkan matanya saat tau bahwa orang tadi itu adalah Chen, si _namja_ misterius.

"Dia itu bukan pelayan nafsu, dia hanya penjaga meja _bartender_. Kau carilah pelayan nafsu di sini." Ucap Chen kepada _ahjussi_ itu. Si _ahjussi_ hanya cengo mendengar ucapan Chen. "Lihatlah _yeoja_ _sexy_ itu." Chen menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ seksi yang sedang berlenggak – lenggok di lantai dansa itu. "Cobalah goda dia!"

_Ahjussi_ itu pun menerima saran dari Chen. Dia segera menghampiri _yeoja_ seksi itu. Setelah _ahjussi_ itu pergi, Xiumin jadi bisa bernafas lega. Chen segera duduk di kursi yang ada di situ. Memperhatikan wajah Xiumin.

"Hai!" sapanya kepada Xiumin. Sontak Xiumin menatap ragu – ragu kearah Chen.

"Err… _gomawo_… Chen…" ucap Xiumin terbata. Chen pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum keren, membuat Xiumin benar – benar terpana dan menampilkan semburat merah muda di pipi tembemnya.

"K-kau mau minum apa?" tanya Xiumin, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung tadi.

"Uhm, aku mau _wine_ ringan saja." Ucapnya. Xiumin mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menyerahkan segelas _wine_ kepada Chen. Chen meneguk sedikit _wine_ tersebut.

"Kau, sudah berapa lama bekerja di sini?" tanya Chen.

"Kurang lebih 4 bulan." Jawab Xiumin. Chen pun mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Hey, aku hampir lupa. Aku belum tau namamu kan?"

"Eh, i-iya. Hehe, kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Kim Min Seok. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin." Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Chen berjabat, dan Chen pun menjabat tangan Xiumin.

"Tangannya… halus sekali. Seperti _yeoja_." Gumam Chen dalam hati saat menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Sentuhannya… begitu hangat." Batin Xiumin saat Chen menggenggam tangannya. Cukup lama mereka berjabat tangan sampai tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memesan minuman, membuat mereka terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pertautan tangan mereka.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.15 malam. Sudah saatnya Xiumin pulang. Jadwalnya sudah selesai, dan akan di lanjutkan oleh rekannya sampai pagi. Xiumin berjalan keluar dari kafe, dan ternyata masih hujan. Ia pun mengeluarkan payung milik Chen dari tas ransel miliknya.

"Eh? Payung milik Chen?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya melihat payung milik Chen masih ada di tangannya. "Aduh! Aku lupa mengembalikannya!" Xiumin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ah, aku harus kembali ke dalam dan mencarinya. Sepertinya tadi dia belum pulang." dan saat Xiumin membalikkan badannya untuk masuk kembali ke kafe itu, dia begitu terkejut karena ternyata Chen sudah ada di depannya. Xiumin kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah saat menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Chen sangat dekat.

"C-Chen…" gelagapnya. Chen hanya mengeluarkan senyumannya. "K-kau mau pulang? I-ini payung milikmu." Xiumin menyerahkan payung tersebut. Bukannya menerima payung itu, Chen malah tersenyum sambil menatap payung miliknya tersebut.

"_Kajja_! Aku antar kau pulang." Chen mengambil payung itu dari tangan Xiumin dan segera membukanya. Ia merangkul Xiumin dan mengajaknya berjalan di tengah hujan di bawah lindungan payung miliknya.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung Xiumin kembali berdegub dengan tidak beraturan karena Chen merangkulnya. Sepertinya benar, dia telah jatuh cinta pada _namja_ bernama Chen ini.

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di _flat_ milik Xiumin.

"Jadi, ini _flat_ mu?" tanya Chen. Xiumin pun mengangguk.

"Apa… kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Xiumin.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus pulang. Pay~" Chen melambaikan tangannya kearah Xiumin lalu pergi bersama payungnya di bawah huja deras. Xiumin tersenyum melihat Chen, _namja_ yang ia kagumi.

Xiumin pun segera membuka pintu _flat_-nya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Xiumin memutuskan berganti baju dan kemudian beristirahat. Besok juga dia ada jam kuliah jam 11.00-13.30. Jadi dia harus beristirahat dengan cukup.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan paginya, Xiumin bangun dari tidurnya. Dia segera membersihkan diri lalu setelah itu memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sediri. Saat sedang menikmati sarapannya, tiba – tiba ponsel _flip_ berwarna putih-nya bergetar. Xiumin segera meraih ponsel itu dan membukanya. _One new message from "Eomma Saranghae"_. Ternyata pesan dari _eomma_-nya. Xiumin pun membuka pesan itu.

**From : Eomma Saranghae**

_Xiu, bagaimana kabarmu di sana nak? Kau baik – baik saja kan? Bagaimana kuliah dan pekerjaanmu? Apa lancar? Eomma selalu berdoa untukmu nak. Oh ya, apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Hihi… Jika sudah, ajaklah dia ke Busan dan perkenalkan kepada eomma. Arraseo?!_

Xiumin terkikik membaca pesan dari _eomma_-nya itu. Yang membuatnya terkikik adalah kalimat terakhir dari pesan tersebut. Entah mengapa saat membaca kalimat terakhir, Xiumin jadi mengingat Chen. Ah! Xiumin langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau ini berpikir apa sih Xiumin?! Chen kan bukan siapa – siapa mu! Dia juga belum tentu menyukaimu!" ujar Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri. "Huft, sadar! Sadar!" Xiumin menepuk – nepuk pipinya sendiri dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Setelah itu dia membalas pesan dari _eomma_nya.

**To : Eomma Saranghae**

_ Aku baik – baik saja eomma :) Eomma tidak usah khawatir. Kuliah dan pekerjaanku juga lancar. Siang ini aku ada mata kuliah. Haha, aku belum punya kekasih eomma. Hanya, ada seorang namja yang sudah merebut hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Tapi aku tidak tau, namja itu menyukaiku atau tidak. Hah~ aku merindukan Busan dan kau eomma. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapat liburan dan pulang kesana. Hah, baiklah eomma, terima kasih dan aku menyayangimu :*_

'_Sent_'. Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Xiumin kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Xiumin segera bersiap menuju _SM Stars University_. Setelah semua perlengkapan kuliahnya lengkap, Xiumin keluar dari _flat_-nya dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari _flat_ miliknya. Udara terasa begitu segar dan tumbuhan terlihat begitu segar pula. Pasti karena hujan kemarin!

Xiumin terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya dia sudah berada di halte bus. Betapa beruntungnya Xiumin kali ini, dia tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena saat dia berdiri di halte bus itu selama 5 detik, busnya sudah datang. Dia pun segera memasuki bus itu dan berangkat menuju kampus.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At SM Stars University+**

Terlihat Xiumin sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin. Dia telah melalui satu mata pelajaran untuk hari ini, berarti tinggal satu mata pelajaran lagi. Kini ia tengah menikmati makan siangnya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_-nya dan sesekali membuka – buka buku miliknya.

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.15 siang. Berarti pelajaran berikutnya akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. Xiumin segera mempercepat untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, sampai sini dulu penjelasannya. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Terima kasih." Ucap seorang dosen lalu keluar dari kelas. Ternyata itu adalah kelas Xiumin. Xiumin terlihat sedang merapikan buku – bukunya. Setelah itu, dia pun segera berjalan keluar kelas.

Saat Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, ia menatap kearah langit yang terlihat mendung, lagi. Sepertinya hujan akan kembali berkunjung. Menyadari hujan sebentar lagi akan turun, Xiumin semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halte bus yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya itu.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Hujan sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun membasahi bumi. Xiumin semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya ke halte bus itu. dan saat Xiumin sudah berteduh di halte itu, hujan yang semula hanya rintik – rintik, kini mulai menjadi deras. Xiumin kembali mendesah karena dia tidak membawa payung.

"Lain kali bawalah payung." Ucap seseorang. Xiumin bingung, siapa yang bicara? Perasaan hanya dia yang ada di halte bus ini. Tapi saat tiba – tiba dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang, dia begitu terkejut melihat ada Chen yang duduk di sana.

"C-Chen… Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Xiumin. Chen terkekeh,

"Aku sudah di sini sebelum kau datang bodoh! Aku tadi menunggu bus, tapi busnya tidak datang – datang. Jadilah aku menunggu sampai hujan begini." Jelasnya. Xiumin mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

Xiumin kembali menatap hujan, mencoba mengalihkan perasaan gugup yang tiba – tiba melandanya. Apa karena dia berada di dekat Chen saat ini? Entahlah.

"Hah~ Sepertinya, hujan ini akan berlangsung lama." Desah Chen. Xiumin hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chen kepada Xiumin.

"E-eh? Tapi kan… masih hujan." Ucapnya. Chen kembali terkikik,

"Aku membawa payung kok." Chen kembali mengeluarkan payung yang kemarin ia pinjamkan pada Xiumin dari tasnya. "Bagaimana? Mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ba-baiklah…" akhirnya Xiumin mengangguk dengan gugup dan jantungnya kembali berdegup tidak karuan. Chen mulai membuka payung itu dan merangkul Xiumin lalu mengajaknya berjalan di tengah hujan deras di bawah lindungan payung itu.

"Tuhan, jika ini kenyataan, biarlah tetap seperti ini. Dan apabila ini mimpi, aku mohon, biarlah aku terlelap lebih lama." Batin Xiumin.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama di bawah hujan deras, akhirnya mereka (Xiumin dan Chen) sampai di _flat_ milik Xiumin. Xiumin mendesah kecewa karena merasa waktu berjalan benar – benar cepat.

"Jadi… kita harus berpisah lagi. Hehe." Ucap Chen.

"Ngg… tapi jika kau mau mampir tidak apa – apa. Lagi pula hujan masih sangat deras sekarang. Mampirlah sebentar." Kata Xiumin. Chen terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Ayolah. Ku mohon." Xiumin mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya dan Chen segera luluh dan akhirnya mengangguk juga. Xiumin pun tersenyum cerah setelahnya.

"Silahkan masuk!" ucapnya setelah membuka pintu. Chen pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke _flat_ Xiumin lalu setelah itu Xiumin menutupnya dari dalam.

"Jadi begini isi _flat_mu? Sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman." Kata Chen memberi tanggapan mengenai _flat_ Xiumin. Xiumin hanya tersenyum.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan teh." Chen pun menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Sementara Xiumin segera berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan teh untuk Chen.

Chen memperhatikan dekorasi di _flat_ milik Xiumin. Cukup menarik. Di samping sofa yang ia duduki, terdapat meja nakas yang di atasnya banyak terdapat bingkai – bingkai foto. Chen mengambil salah satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Di dalam foto itu ada seorang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ paruh baya yang di rangkul oleh seorang _namja_ imut yang Chen klaim itu adalah Xiumin. Chen tersenyum melihat foto itu. Tiba – tiba Xiumin datang.

"Chen…" panggilnya. Chen pun segera menoleh dan meletakkan pigura foto itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hehe, maaf. Tadi aku hanya melihat – lihat."

"Hm, tidak apa – apa." Xiumin tersenyum dan meletakkan 2 gelas teh di atas meja. Lalu ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chen.

"Apa itu keluargamu?" tanya Chen sambil menunjuk foto yang tadi di pegangnya setelah menyeruput sedikit tehnya. Xiumin pun mengangguk.

"Mereka orang tuaku. Ayahku telah meninggal 3 tahun lalu, sementara ibuku sekarang tinggal di Busan. Aku di sini tinggal sendiri karena aku memang kuliah di sini." Jelas Xiumin. Chen mengangguk. Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi canggung kembali. Xiumin sibuk memainkan jari – jarinya sementara Chen sibuk memperhatikan rintik hujan dari jendela.

**JDAR!**

Tiba – tiba petir menggema.

"_Kyyyaaa_!" entah reflek atau apa, Xiumin langsung memeluk Chen dengan erat. Chen sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Xiumin yang tiba – tiba. Tak lama kemudian, Xiumin mulai tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Chen. Tapi sebelum Xiumin berhasil melakukannya, Chen kembali menariknya sehingga wajah mereka memiliki jarak yang sangat dekat.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung Xiumin kembali berdetak dan darahnya berdesir. Chen tiba – tiba langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Xiumin dan…

**Chup~**

Bibir keduanya menyatu. Xiumin terlonjak kaget. Tapi lama – kelamaan dia mulai menikmati ciuman dari Chen. Chen memagut bibir Xiumin dengan lembut dan Xiumin pun membalas ciuman dari Chen tersebut.

Lama – kelamaan, ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Chen mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Xiumin dan mereka memulai _French kiss_ yang sangat menggairahkan bagi mereka berdua. Chen membaringkan tubuh Xiumin di sofa dan Xiumin pun memeluk leher Chen, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kini ciuman Chen beralih menuju leher Xiumin dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Tidak ingin sama sekali untuk meninggalkan tanda. Xiumin hanya dapat mendesah atas perlakuan Chen. Dan di saat hujan deras yang menghantarkan udara dingin ini, mereka membuat kehangatan tersendiri.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sorenya saat hujan sudah reda, Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendapati tubuhnya yang terbaring di sofa dengan baju yang sedikit tersibak. Ia mencoba mengingat – ingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur. Sontak wajah Xiumin memerah saat berhasil mengingatnya. Chen, telah memberikan sentuhan lembut untuk tubuhnya. Memberikannya kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Xiumin tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

Xiumin pun beranjak dari sofa yang ia tiduri itu. Dia menatap sekeliling, tapi dia tidak menemukan Chen. Apa Chen sudah pulang? Tiba – tiba dia menemukan sebuah kertas di atas meja. Xiumin segera membaca tulisan di kertas itu,

_Aku pulang duluan. Maaf aku tidak meminta ijin langsung padamu. Aku tadi melihatmu tertidur sangat lelap, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Hehe…_

_Chen_

Xiumin tersenyum membaca pesan itu. dia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**7 hari kemudian…**

Xiumin melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasanya. Kuliah dan bekerja. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di hari – hari Xiumin. Chen, itulah yang berbeda. Dari tujuh hari kemarin, tepatnya setelah Chen mampir ke _flat_-nya, sampai sekarang, Xiumin tidak pernah melihat Chen lagi. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit murung.

Sampai suatu hari, ada seorang tukang pos yang datang ke _flat_-nya dan memberikan sebuah amplop undangan dan sebuah amplop surat. Xiumin memutuskan untuk membuka undangan itu pertama.

**DEG!**

Xiumin merasakan hatinya benar – benar sakit sekarang. Tubuhnya seketika terasa lemas, dan air mata sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari matanya. Kenapa? Karena undangan yang berada di tangannya ini adalah undangan pernikahan Chen dengan seorang _yeoja_ bernama Kim Hyerin. Xiumin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia segera membuka amplop surat yang ternyata surat dari Chen sendiri. Dia segera membacanya,

_Annyeong Xiumin! Apa kau sudah menerima undanganku? Hehe, aku akan menikah besok. Hah~ Aku sungguh senang! Karena aku bisa mendapatkan gadis terbaik di dalam hidupku. Calon pendamping hidupku sebentar lagi. Hm, bisakah kau datang di acara pernikahanku itu? Hah~ Aku berharap kau bisa datang saat itu. Kau pasti akan kagum melihat calon istriku, hehe. Aku akan membutuhkan dukunganmu besok kawan, karena aku yakin aku akan merasakan gugup yang teramat sangat, hehe. Datanglah, kawan terbaikku._

Seketika itu juga air mata Xiumin lolos dari matanya. Apa ini? Kawan? Berarti selama ini Chen hanya menganggapnya sebagai kawan? Lalu apa maksudnya dia mencium Xiumin waktu itu? Tidak taukah ia bahwa hati Xiumin sangat sakit saat ini?

Xiumin segera merobek surat dan juga undangan itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Menekuk kedua lututnya lalu memeluknya erat. Xiumin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya itu. Menangis sejadi – jadinya. Entah kapan ia akan berhenti.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Hari ini, adalah hari pernikahan Chen. Dan sekarang Xiumin sedang ada di dalam gerbong kereta api dan melakukan perjalanan menuju Busan. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Busan. Dia ingin menenangkan hatinya dulu, kebetulan dia juga sedang libur selama sebulan, jadi tidak masalah.

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok!**

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" seorang _yeoja_ berjalan menuju pintu, untuk membuka pintu bagi tamunya yang datang.

**Ceklek**

Saat _yeoja_ itu membuka pintunya, betapa senangnya ia saat melihat anak semata wayangnya kini berada di hadapannya. Tapi, seketika juga wajah senangnya itu menjadi wajah khawatir saat meihat wajah anaknya itu sangat sayu. Pandangan matanya juga memancarkan kesedihan dan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

"Xi-Xiumin-_ah_… _gwaenchana chagi_?" tanya _yeoja_ paruh baya itu yang kita ketahui adalah _eomma_ dari Xiumin.

"Hiks, _eomma_!" segera Xiumin memeluk _eomma_-nya itu dengan erat. Dia menangis sejadi – jadinya dalam pelukan _eomma_-nya itu. Sementara Ny. Kim, ia mengelus – elus punggung anaknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**+At Wedding Party+**

Chen sesekali memandang arlojinya. Acara pernikahannya sudah berlangsung setengah jam yang lalu, bahkan ia dan istrinya sudah mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan 20 menit lalu. Tapi Xiumin sama sekali belum nampak sampai sekarang. Kemana dia?

"Kau mencari siapa _chagi_?" tanya Hyerin, istri Chen.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari temanku. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak datang." Ucapnya. Hyerin tersenyum,

"Sudahlah _chagi_. Mungkin temanmu itu berhalangan hadir." Kata Hyerin mencoba menenangkan Chen. Chen pun mengangguk, walaupun perasaan hatinya tidak enak sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi nak…" Ny. Kim mengelus rambut Xiumin dengan sayang. Kini mereka telah berada di dalam kamar Xiumin.

"Hatiku… sakit _eomma_…" lirihnya. Air matanya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Ny. Kim terdiam, menunggu Xiumin untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan sakit di cinta pertamaku? Hiks…" tangis Xiumin. Ny. Kim mengelus – elus punggungnya.

"Sudahlah nak. Siapa dia? Kau bisa ceritakan?" Xiumin pun mengangguk dan segera menceritakan semua tentang Chen kepada _eomma_-nya itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya, Chen mengajak Hyerin untuk mengunjungi _flat_ milik Xiumin.

**Tok tok tok**

Chen mengetuk pintu _flat_ itu. tidak ada jawaban. Dia kembali mengetuknya, tapi sama saja.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Chen.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin dia sedang tidak di rumah. Kita datang saja lain waktu." Saran Hyerin seraya mengelus – elus pundak Chen. Chen pun mengangguk dan langsung menggandeng Hyerin untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya, Chen kembali mengunjungi _flat_ Xiumin. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Xiumin tidak ada. Sampai keesokan harinya, keesokan harinya, keesokan harinya dan seterusnya.

Sementara di rumah orang tuanya, Xiumin sering sekali menangis tanpa sebab. Rasa sakit di hatinya masih sangat terasa. Entah bagaimana rasa sakit ini bisa hilang. Ny. Kim sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Dia mewajarkan Xiumin, bagaimana pun juga, _namja_ itu pasti merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ny. Kim mengerti itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Seminggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Hyerin, Chen sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu bahkan mendengar kabar tentang Xiumin. Membuat Chen benar – benar merasa khawatir dengannya. Jika misalnya dia pergi ke Busan untuk mengunjungi ibunya, kenapa dia tidak memberitahukannya? Kenapa juga dia tidak datang ke acara pernikahannya waktu itu? Oh, Chen! Sepertinya kau benar – benar tidak tau bahwa Xiumin merasa sangat patah hati saat ini.

Chen sekarang sedang berada di depan _flat_ Xiumin seorang diri. Memperhatikan _flat_ itu dari dalam mobilnya. Tiba – tiba bayangan Xiumin merasuki otaknya. Chen menghela nafasnya lalu mulai mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang!" kata Chen saat memasuki rumahnya dan Hyerin. Tapi tidak ada suara Hyerin yang menyambutnya. Kemana lagi _yeoja_ itu? Tiba – tiba, Chen merasa seperti mendengar suara orang lain di rumahnya ini. Tapi siapa?

Chen terus berjalan dan berjalan. Dan ia melihat pintu kamarnya dan Hyerin sedikit terbuka. Chen mengintip dari celah pintu itu. Dan, betapa kagetnya Chen saat melihat isi kamar itu. Istrinya, Hyerin, tengah bercumbu di atas ranjang bersama dengan _namja_ lain.

Hati Chen benar – benar sakit. Dia merasa benar – benar marah dan kecewa terhadap Hyerin. _Yeoja_ yang di kenalnya baik – baik ternyata bermain di belakangnya.

"HYERIN!" teriaknya. Membuat Hyerin dan _namja_ itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Hyerin menatap horror kearah Chen. Chen segera menghampiri Hyerin.

**PLAK  
** Chen menampar _yeoja_ itu dengan sangat keras, membuat _yeoja_ itu langsung menangis.

"_YA_! Jangan sakiti _yeoja _seperti Hyerin!" seru _namja_ yang tadi bercumbu dengan Hyerin itu.

"APA PEDULI MU HAH?"

**BUG!**

Chen segera melayangkan bogemnya ke wajah _namja_ itu, membuat _namja_ itu tersungkur di lantai. Hyerin semakin menangis melihatnya.

"Baiklah Hyerin. Aku akan menceraikanmu sekarang juga!" ujar Chen lalu langsung keluar dan pergi dari rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Chen sudah berada di rumahnya semula. Bersama orang tuanya. Dia sekarang sudah bukan suami dari Hyerin lagi. Karena kemarin mereka sudah resmi bercerai. Dan biadapnya, Hyerin dan _namja_ itu akan menikah 3 hari mendatang karena ternyata Hyerin telah hamil bersama _namja_ itu sebelum menikah dengan Chen.

**.**

**.**

"_Eomma_, aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Xiumin malam itu. Ny. Kim tersenyum, lalu membelai rambut anaknya.

"Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik dan juga siap, kau kembalilah. _Eomma_ tidak apa – apa di sini." Ujar beliau. Xiumin tersenyum lalu memeluk Ny. Kim, orang tua satu – satunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Seminggu kemudian…**

Xiumin sudah kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa di Seoul. Kuliah dan juga bekerja. Dan semua berjalan dengan baik seperti kelihatannya. Xiumin sepertinya sudah bisa melupakan Chen.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus berbelanja hari ini." gumam Xiumin setelah mengecek semua persediaan barangnya yang sudah mulai sedikit. Akhirnya Xiumin pun memutuskan untuk berbelanja di supermarket tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Chen. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja barang – barang di supermarket itu lebih lengkap dan harganya juga lebih murah dari supermarket – supermarket lain.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Xiumin segera keluar dari supermarket itu. dan ternyata… hujan. Xiumin mendengus kesal. Dia tidak membawa payung lagi. Kenapa sih hujan itu datangnya selalu tidak tepat waktu? Akhirnya yang dapat Xiumin lakukan hanyalah berdiri di teras supermarket sampai menunggu hujan itu reda.

"Apa, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya seseorang. Xiumin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kiri, tempat dimana orang itu sekarang berdiri. Mata Xiumin sontak membulat melihat _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"C-Chen…"

**+-+-+-TBC/END?-+-+-+**

**Wkwkwkwk XD Gaje abiss… **_**Review please**_**…**


	2. Chapter 2-END

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan**

**Pair : ChenMin Couple**

**Genre : Au ah gelap -.-" #digorok _readers_#**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Two Shoot (END)**

**Warning! : Shonen-ai, OOC, ngaco, ide pasaran, ancur, gagal, typo(s), aneh, gaje, ngejenuhin, de el el**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Lalla bawa lanjutannya nih… Yey! \^0^/ Haha… Lalla seneng banget baca respon dari _readers_ semua… Ukh! Lalla jadi semangat buat lanjut… Tapi _mian_ baru di _update_ sekarang #_bow_# Hehe… Langsung baca aja… _Gomawo_ :D**

**.**

**.**

**It's YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If u don't like teh genre or teh casts in this ff, please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Sarang Bi (Love Rain)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Sarang Bi (Love Rain)**

**_Preview Part 1 :_**

_"Apa, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya seseorang. Xiumin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kiri, tempat dimana orang itu sekarang berdiri. Mata Xiumin sontak membulat melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya kini._

_ "C-Chen…"_

**_Part 2 : _**

"C-Chen…" Xiumin benar – benar kaget saat melihat Chen ada di hadapannya kini. Chen kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Di saat dia sudah mulai melupakan _namja_ ini, setelah dia sudah bisa sendiri kembali, _namja_ ini kembali merasuki hidupnya. Chen tersenyum menatap Xiumin.

"_Annyeong_!" sapanya ramah. Sementara Xiumin tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Dia terus saja menatap Chen dengan pandangan tidak percaya miliknya. Chen merasa bingung karena terus di pandangi oleh Xiumin.

"Hello? Xiumin…" Chen melambai – lambaikan tangannya di wajah Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin segera terbangun dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, Chen-_ssi_…" ucap Xiumin lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Chen-_ssi_?" Chen mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel – embel _ssi_? Biasanya kau memanggilku Chen kan?"

"A-ah, _anieyo_…" Entah kenapa Xiumin jadi salah tingkah saat ini. Chen kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik…" jawab Xiumin pelan. Chen terdiam, membuat Xiumin menatap kearahnya. "_Mian_, aku tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahanmu waktu itu." katanya.

"Tidak apa – apa…" jawab Chen seraya tersenyum lirih. Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Kau… kemana akhir – akhir ini?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Aku? Aku mengunjungi _eomma_ di Busan." Jawab Xiumin sedikit berbohong. Chen hanya mengangguk – angguk. Entah mengapa mereka menjadi canggung saat ini.

"Jadi pulang?" intrupsi Chen kemudian. Xiumin menatapnya.

"Ng… aku… menunggu hujan reda saja." Tolaknya. Bukan karena apa, dia hanya tidak ingin hubungannya menjadi dekat dengan Chen. Lagi pula Chen itu sudah menikah, dia sama sekali tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga Chen. Jujur, walaupun dia masih mencintai Chen sampai sekarang, dia benar – benar tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan Chen dengan istrinya itu.

"Loh? Kenapa? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Lagi pula, hujan sekarang masih deras. Ayolah!" ajak Chen. Xiumin menggeleng.

"Tidak usah Chen, kau pulanglah duluan. Aku tidak apa – apa." Xiumin tersenyum, senyuman palsu. Chen sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Xiumin yang menolaknya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi… ya sudahlah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. _Annyeong_!" Chen melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi menerobos hujan dengan payungnya, payung yang sama. Xiumin menatap nanar kepergian Chen. Rasa sakit itu hinggap kembali. Dan tanpa terasa, setetes air mata sudah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Xiumin segera menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar.

Setelah 20 menit menunggu, akhirnya hujan pun reda. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya, rintik – rintik kecil hujan masih menetes dari atas. Tapi Xiumin tidak memperdulikan itu. dia memilih untuk berjalan pulang sekarang dari pada hujan kembali deras lalu dia benar – benar tidak bisa pulang nantinya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sesampainya di _flat_, Xiumin segera meletakkan barang – barangnya di dapur seperti biasa. Oh, dan ternyata hujan deras sudah kembali menyusul. Tapi syukurlah, Xiumin sudah sampai di _flat_. Untung saja dia memilih pulang cepat tadi.

Setelah merapikan barang – barang belanjaannya, Xiumin memilih untuk menikmati hujan seraya meminum teh _mint_ buatannya.

"_Eomma_, apa aku salah jika mencintai _namja_ yang telah menikah?" gumam Xiumin. Ia menghela nafasnya. Ternyata rasa sakitnya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

Sementara Chen di rumah miliknya, ia terlihat sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap hujan dari jendela kamarnya itu. Tiba – tiba dia mengingat Xiumin saat menolak tawarannya tadi. Chen menghela nafasnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Xiumin menolak tawarannya seperti tadi. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau kenapa Xiu?" gumamnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Malam harinya pukul 08.00 PM, Xiumin sudah berada di kafe seperti biasa. Melayani para pemabuk yang selalu meminta minuman kepadanya di meja _bartender_. Hujan sekarang sudah reda. Dan kafe tempat Xiumin bekerja sekarang sangat ramai dari biasanya.

Tiba – tiba pandangan Xiumin menangkap seorang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki pintu kafe. Dia Chen. Chen juga balas menatap Xiumin sembari tersenyum. Dan sekarang ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja _bartender_. Ah, _anni_, tepatnya Xiumin. Oh, Xiumin merasa nafasnya benar – benar sesak saat ini.

"Hai Xiu!" dan YAK! Di sinilah tempat Chen sekarang. Duduk tepat di hadapan Xiumin di meja _bartender_.

"A-ha-hai Chen…" balas Xiumin sedikit tergagap.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen karena melihat tingkah Xiumin yang mendadak aneh.

"A-_anieyo_." Xiumin langsung menunduk. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Seperti biasa, _wine_ ringan." Chen tersenyum. Membuat Xiumin kembali merona dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Anieyo_ Xiumin! _Andweyo_! Kau tidak boleh merusak pernikahan orang!" rutuk Xiumin dalam hatinya.

"Ini." Xiumin menyodorkan segelas _wine_ kepada Chen.

"Xiu, aku mau mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Chen.

"_Mianhae_. Tapi aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Pelanggan kafe sangat banyak hari ini. Jadi aku tidak punya kesempatan. Maaf." Jawab Xiumin, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun. Dia takut jika harus menatap wajah Chen.

Chen kembali menampakkan gurat kekecewaannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Tidak apa – apa." Chen memaksakan senyumnya. Xiumin sebenarnya tidak tega. Tapi itulah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka (menurutnya).

"Tolong 2 botol _wine_." Ucap seorang pelanggan.

"Ah iya." Xiumin segera mengambil 2 botol _wine_ lalu memberikannya kepada pelanggan tadi.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sudah saatnya bagi Xiumin untuk pulang. Dan beruntungnya ia karena malam ini hujan tidak turun. Xiumin segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Saat dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tiba – tiba ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Xiumin segera membalikkan badannya dan ia mendapati seorang _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Chen tersebut.

Nafas Chen tersengal – sengal, sesekali dia melihat ke belakang dengan pandangan takut.

"Xiumin, tolong aku…" ucapnya.

"Kau… kenapa Chen?" tanya Xiumin seraya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

"MWO?" sontak Xiumin membulatkan matanya kaget. "Untuk apa? Dan… kenapa musti aku?" Xiumin benar – benar bingung terhadap Chen.

"Ku mohon. Tolonglah." Chen menampakkan wajah memelasnya.

"Tap-tapi…"

"Kau mau kemana tampan?" belum selesai Xiumin berbicara, seorang _yeoja_ seksi telah memotong ucapannya. _Yeoja_ seksi itu tidak sendirian, dia bersama 3 temannya. Mereka berempat menatap Chen dengan pandangan lapar.

Chen menatap horror kearah _yeoja_ – _yeoja_ tersebut dan menelan berat salivanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami." Ucap salah satu _yeoja_ dengan suaranya yang di buat sedikit mendesah. Xiumin cengo mendengarnya. Dan tiba – tiba _yeoja _– _yeoja_ genit itu mulai mengerubungi(?) Chen.

"Tetaplah bersama kami~" racau mereka. Chen terlihat kalut sekarang. Dia melirik Xiumin dan sebuah ide langsung memenuhi otaknya.

"Oopss! Kalian semua minggirlah! Nanti kekasihku marah!" ucap Chen.

"_Mwo_? Kekasih? Haha, kekasih mu tidak ada di sini." Kata _yeoja_ pertama.

"Siapa bilang? Itu kekasihku." Chen tiba – tiba menunjuk Xiumin.

"_Mwo_? _Nae_?" Xiumin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa ada perasaan senang dan sakit saat Chen mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _namjachingu_nya.

"Kau… berpacaran dengan _namja_?" tanya _yeoja_ kedua yang sudah tidak lagi menggerayangi tubuh Chen. Chen pun mengangguk.

"Jadi, tidak usah mengangguku lagi _ne_?!" Chen langsung merangkul Xiumin yang masih membulatkan matanya kaget. _Yeoja_ – _yeoja_ itu mendesah kecewa, sementara Chen tersenyum puas.

"Ayo kita pulang _chagi_!" Chen langsung menyeret Xiumin pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Xiumin dan Chen terus berjalan menjauhi kafe masih dengan keadaan Chen merangkul bahu Xiumin. Xiumin berkali – kali menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang terus menghiasi pipinya tersebut.

Jantungnya juga sedari tadi tidak mau berdetak normal. Selalu saja berdetak tidak beraturan.

"C-Chen…" panggil Xiumin seraya menoleh kearah Chen.

"Hm?" Chen masih memandang kearah depan.

"A-_anni_…" Xiumin kembali menunduk.

"Xiumin…" kini giliran Chen yang memanggil Xiumin.

"_Ne_?"

"Maaf. Soal tadi, aku hanya mencoba membohongi mereka saja. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapnya.

**Deg!**

Tidak bermaksud? Hati Xiumin benar – benar sakit mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chen. Sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Chen juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Xiu?" tanya Chen saat mendapati raut wajah Xiumin yang berubah. Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chen dengan mata yang telah di penuhi dengan air mata.

"_Anieyo_." Lirih Xiumin. Tiba – tiba setetes air mata telah jatuh dari matanya. Chen semakin menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Xiu, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Xiumin memaksakan senyumnya di hadapan Chen. Tapi Chen tau, itu adalah senyuman palsu. Chen dapat melihat kepedihan di balik senyuman itu.

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Chen yang masih mematung seorang diri. Tanpa Chen ketahui, Xiumin terus menangis seraya melangkahkan kakinya. Dia menangis dalam diam, tidak mau mengeluarkan isakan.

"Xiumin-_ah_, _mianhaeyo_…" ucap Chen pelan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Xiumin sampai di _flat_-nya. Dia langsung menuju kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia kembali menangis terisak. Rasanya sakit. Sungguh sakit. Chen, tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaan Xiumin terhadapmu?

"_Pabboya_! Hiks, _jeongmal pabboya_! Hiks… hiks…" Xiumin terus terisak. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu Chen. Walaupun itu sakit sekalipun, aku akan mencobanya." Xiumin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Semoga saja sakitnya dapat sedikit hilang karena tidurnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan paginya, Chen terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya itu dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Chen menghela nafasnya, tiba – tiba dia teringat Xiumin yang menangis semalam. Chen merasa benar – benar bersalah.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Xiu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit seperti itu." gumam Chen.

Chen pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan setelah sarapan dia akan pergi ke _flat_ Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok**

Xiumin kini sedang menikmati sarapannya. Sampai tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu _flat_-nya. Siapa yang datang pagi – pagi begini?

"Iya sebentar!" Xiumin bergegas membuka pintu itu. Dan…

"Hai Xiu!" sapa Chen dengan senyumnya. Sontak mata Xiumin membulat. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, dia langsung menutup pintu _flat_-nya kembali. Membuat Chen yang masih berdiri di depan _flat_-nya itu bingung.

"Xiu! Xiu buka pintunya! Kau kenapa?" Chen kembali mengetuk – ngetuk pintu _flat_ milik Xiumin.

"Mau apa sih dia datang kesini?" Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ku mohon! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Kata Chen di luar sana. Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya. Baiklah, dia akan membuka pintu. Dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Kau mau bilang apa? Cepatlah karena sebentar lagi aku harus bersiap ke kampus." Ucap Xiumin sedikit dingin.

"Xiu, aku… aku benar – benar minta maaf. Semalam, aku benar – benar tidak bermaksud." Jelas Chen. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu di permasalahkan. Sudah ya, aku mau mempersiapkan perlengkapan kuliah dulu."

**Blam**

"Xiu-" belum sempat Chen selesai bicara, Xiumin sudah menutup pintu lebih dulu. Chen menghela nafasnya. Dia pun memutuskan pergi.

Sementara di dalam _flat_, Xiumin masih berdiri di balik pintu. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali – kali. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang tiba – tiba sesak.

"_Mian_, tapi aku tidak bisa…" lirih Xiumin dengan air mata yang sudah tertampung di pelupuk matanya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Xiumin baru saja keluar dari gerbang kampusnya. Dia tadi datang ke kampus, tapi katanya dosen kelasnya hari ini berhalangan hadir. Jadi, dia memutuskan pulang saja. Lagi pula suasana hatinya sekarang sedang tidak baik.

Saat Xiumin sudah agak menjauhi gerbang kampusnya, tiba – tiba…

"XIUMIN-_AH_!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Xiumin segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya tersebut. Dan lagi, ternyata Chen. Xiumin kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Hah~ Mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Chen.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Xiumin mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Chen menyamai langkah Xiumin.

"Xiu, kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang? Aku merasa kau berubah." Chen mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berubah?" Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu. Aku masihlah Xiumin yang dulu." Xiumin melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Tidak Xiumin! Kau berubah!" ucap Chen sedikit kasar. Xiumin semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia takut!

"Aku sama sekali tidak berub-"

**Grep!**

Belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chen telah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Xiumin. Membuat langkah _namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ itu terhenti.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Xiu?" tanya Chen marah dengan nada sedikit keras. Membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka menatap mereka berdua. Xiumin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chen. Tapi sekuat apa pun dia berusaha, dia tetap tidak akan bisa. Ingat! Kekuatan Chen lebih besar dari kekuatan dirinya.

Geram akan sikap Xiumin, Chen segera menarik tangan Xiumin menuju _flat_ _namja_ manis itu yang jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Setelah sampai di depan _flat_,

"Berikan aku kuncinya!" Chen mengadahkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Xiumin. Sementara tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam tangan _namja_ manis itu dengan erat.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Xiumin.

"BERIKAN AKU KUNCINYA!" Chen kini berteriak, membuat Xiumin benar – benar takut dan menyerahkan kunci _flat_-nya itu.

Chen membuka kunci pintu _flat_ Xiumin dan menarik _namja_ manis itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah mereka berdua di dalam, Chen segera mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

"Chen! Lepaskan tanganku! Sakit!" Xiumin terus meronta. Chen tidak menggubrisnya dan malah dia menarik Xiumin menuju kamar. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Xiumin dengan kasar ke atas kasur. Xiumin sedikit meringis karena perlakuan kasar dari Chen.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chen segera menindis tubuh kecil Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin terlonjak kaget karena perbuatan Chen. Chen segera mencium bibir Xiumin dengan kasar, membuat Xiumin membulatkan matanya. _Namja_ manis itu mencoba memberontak. Tapi sekali lagi, tenaga Chen lebih kuat daripada Xiumin.

Chen terus melumat bibir Xiumin dengan kasar. Karena Xiumin yang terus memberontak, membuat Chen geram dan langsung menggigit bibir _namja_ itu keras hingga berdarah. Xiumin meringis kesakitan dan air mata lolos dari matanya. Tapi Chen tak menggubris dan segera menghisap darah yang keluar dari bibir Xiumin.

Tak lama, Chen melepaskan pertautan bibir mereka dan mulai memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Xiumin. Ia menghisap kulit leher _namja_ manis itu.

"Hiks… hentikan… hiks…" Xiumin memang mencintai Chen, tapi bukan ini yang ia mau. Mendengar isakan Xiumin, Chen menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Xiumin yang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari menangis. Sepertinya Xiumin merasa benar – benar takut terhadap Chen sekarang ini.

Chen luluh seketika. Dia memeluk tubuh Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin yang tadinya menutup mata sekarang membuka matanya. Chen memeluk tubuh di bawahnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" lirih Chen tepat di telinga Xiumin. Xiumin menghentikan tangisnya saat mendengar ucapan Chen. Perlahan, tangan Xiumin mulai melingkar di punggung Chen, membalas pelukan _namja_ tampan itu.

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya Xiumin tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Chen menjadi bingung dan ikut melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Xiumin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chen.

"I-istrimu…" ucap Xiumin pelan. Chen menunduk. Ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Xiumin dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Xiumin mengikuti Chen duduk di sisi ranjang. Chen masih menunduk.

"Chen… _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya hati – hati. Chen mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Istriku… Aku dengannya… sudah bercerai…" kata Chen. Xiumin sedikit kaget. Apa benar?

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia selingkuh. Dan ternyata dia sudah hamil dengan lelaki selingkuhannya sebelum aku menikah dengannya."

Xiumin terdiam. Tidak tau mau mengatakan apa. Apa dia harus senang akan kejadian ini? Entahlah, dia juga tidak tau.

"Xiu…" panggil Chen.

"Hn?" Xiumin menoleh.

"Ah, _anieyo_." Chen menggeleng. Suasana menjadi hening.

**Tes**

**Tes **

**Tes**

Terdengar suara tetesan air. Hujan.

"Apa sekarang hujan?" gumam Xiumin. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. dan memang benar. Sekarang sedang hujan. Chen ikut menatap rintik – rintik hujan yang semakin deras itu. Keadaan kembali canggung. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"C-Chen-_ah_…" panggil Xiumin dengan agak gugup.

"_Ne_?" Chen menoleh. Xiumin merasakan jantungnya akan terlepas saat melihat wajah Chen. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-aku…aku… _Saranghae_…" ucap Xiumin dengan tiba – tiba. Sontak Xiumin langsung menutup mulutnya itu dan merutuki dirinya. Chen masih menatap Xiumin dengan cengo.

"Kau? Bilang apa?" tanya Chen sembari memasang tampang bingungnya. Xiumin lalu menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya. Mencoba relax sebelum mengucapkannya kembali.

"Aku… mencintaimu Chen. _Jeongmal saranghae_." Ulang Xiumin. Chen terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Xiumin.

"Aku tau ini tidak normal. Tapi begitulah. Aku menyukaimu. Di saat kau pertama kali masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Selalu menolongku dan perhatian padaku. Itu semua membuatku menaruh rasa padamu. Rasa cinta untuk pertama kali. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa cinta pertamaku adalah dengan seorang _namja_. Dan itu adalah kau, Chen." Xiumin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, dan tanpa terasa air mata sudah jatuh dari matanya dari tadi. Sementara Chen masih terdiam dan memandang _namja_ manis ini.

"Jadi sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu Chen. Aku tidak menginginkan jawaban apa pun darimu Chen. Yang penting aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padamu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Xiumin tersenyum lalu menghapus air matanya. Chen menunduk. Suasana kembali hening.

"Xiumin-_ah_…" panggil Chen lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin. Xiumin segera menoleh dan pandangannya pun bertemu dengan pandangan milik Chen. Tiba – tiba Chen langsung tersenyum.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_." Ucapnya. Xiumin membelalakkan matanya kaget. "_Jeongmal_…" lanjutnya. Tanpa terasa, Xiumin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Air mata bahagia.

"Jangan menangis…" Chen mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata Xiumin tersebut.

**Grep!**

Xiumin langsung memeluk Chen dengan erat.

"Huweeeee Chen-_ah_… Huweeee…" Xiumin semakin kencang menangis.

"Hey! Jangan menangis! Haha sudahlah Xiu! Hahaha… kau ini!"

"_Ish_, aku kan bahagia!" Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul dada Chen pelan.

"Haha _arraseo_, _arraseo_." Chen mangacak pucuk kepala Xiumin. Ia terus menatap Xiumin yang tengah menghapus air mataya itu. Segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin. Xiumin yang sadar bahwa Chen tengah mendekatkan wajahnya hanya dapat menunduk, malu.

Setelah wajah Chen hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Xiumin, Chen langsung mengangkat dagu _namja_ manis itu agar menatapnya. Saat Xiumin telah menatapnya, dia langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _namja_ manis itu.

Mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta. Sungguh! Ciuman ini menghangatkan mereka dari udara hujan yang dingin.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Hubungan Chen dan Xiumin sudah berjalan selama 2 minggu. Dan selama itu, mereka selalu tampak mesra. Chen selalu menemani Xiumin yang bekerja di kafe setiap malam, Chen selalu mengantar Xiumin pulang dari kuliah, Chen selalu ada saat Xiumin membutuhkannya saat hujan, Chen selalu menemani Xiumin yang merasa kesepian di _flat_, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang di lakukan oleh Chen untuk Xiumin. Mungkin bagi kalian, hal ini adalah hal biasa. Tapi bagi mereka, ini adalah sesuatu yang mereka anggap romantis. Itulah cinta!

"Xiumin-_ah_…" panggil Chen. Kini mereka sedang berjalan – jalan di pinggir sungai Han sembari berpegangan tangan.

"_Ne_?" respon Xiumin.

"Aku… ingin kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku." Sontak Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Chen juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap _namja_-nya tersebut.

"Ta-tapi Chen, apa mereka akan setuju dengan hubungan kita? Aku… belum siap Chen." Xiumin menunduk. Chen tersenyum dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Jika kau belum siap, tidak apa – apa." Chen tersenyum, membuat Xiumin juga tersenyum lega.

"Ayo lanjutkan jalan – jalannya." Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin. Xiumin pun mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan jalan – jalannya kembali.

"Xiu…" panggil Chen lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau belum siap bertemu dengan orang tuaku, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bertemu dengan orang tuamu duluan?" tanya Chen. Xiumin kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Tok tok tok**

"Sebentar!" seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya langsung bergegas menuju pintu depan rumahnya, berniat membuka pintu untuk tamunya.

**Ceklek**

"Xiumin-_ah_!" ucap _yeoja_ itu senang saat melihat anaknya yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya tersebut.

"_Eomma_!" Xiumin segera memeluk _eomma_-nya tersebut. Tak lama mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ada apa kau ke Busan? Dan, eh? Siapa _namja_ tampan ini?" Ny. Kim, _eomma_ Xiumin, menunjuk Chen yang berdiri di samping Xiumin.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseoyo_ _ahjumma_!" Chen membungkuk memberi hormat. "_Joeneun_ Chen-_imnida_." Lanjutnya setelah menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Chen?" Ny. Kim mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Err… sebaiknya kami masuk dulu _eomma_." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ah iya. _Eomma_ hampir lupa. Silahkan masuk!" Ny. Kim mempersilahkan Chen dan Xiumin masuk. Setelah keduanya masuk, Ny. Kim mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Kalian tunggulah di sini. Mengobrol-lah dulu. _Eomma_ akan buatkan minum." Setelah itu Ny. Kim melesat menuju dapur.

Chen tersenyum dan menatapi seluruh sudut rumah Keluarga Kim ini. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi nampak sangat bagus karena dekorasinya. Rumah ini juga terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Err… rumahku memang tidak besar. Hehe…" kata Xiumin. Chen menatapnya.

"_Anieyo_. Tapi rumahmu bagus. Aku suka." Puji Chen. Xiumin kembali tersenyum.

**Guk guk guk!**

Tiba – tiba seekor anjing besar berjenis _kintamani_ berbulu putih datang menghampiri Xiumin.

"Oo, Ma-Eum-_ah_!" Xiumin segera membuka pelukannya untuk anjing bernama Ma-Eum tersebut. Dan Ma-Eum pun menghambur ke pelukan Xiumin.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippeoyo_!" Xiumin mengelus kepala Ma-Eum penuh sayang. Anjing itu hanya meresponnya dengan gonggongannya. Chen tersenyum melihat Xiumin dengan Ma-Eum.

"Oh iya Ma-Eum, perkenalkan, dia ini Chen." Xiumin menunjuk Chen. Ma-Eum kembali menggonggong dan mengeluskan kepalanya ke lengan Chen. Membuat Chen terkekeh dan mengelus kepala anjing itu.

"Eh? Ma-Eum sudah bisa akrab eoh?" tiba – tiba Ny. Kim datang membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas teh _mint_. Xiumin tersenyum menatap _eomma_-nya tersebut.

"Silahkan di minum, Chen-_ssi_!" tawar Ny. Kim saat sudah meletakkan teh itu di meja.

"Ah, _ne ahjumma_." Chen mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. Ny. Kim balas tersenyum.

Setelah agak lama bercakap – cakap, Chen mulai mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka ke Busan.

"_Ahjumma_, maksud kedatangan saya ke sini adalah, saya ingin melamar Xiumin. _Ahjumma_, tolong restui kami!" Chen membungkuk di hadapan Ny. Kim. Ny. Kim dan Xiumin kaget dengan kata – kata Chen.

"Saya mohon _ahjumma_. Saya sangat mencintai Xiumin!" ucap Chen sungguh – sungguh.

"Baiklah, jika itu membuat Xiumin bahagia, aku akan merestui kalian." Ny. Kim tersenyum dan memandang 2 sejoli itu bergantian.

"_Gamsahapnida ahjumma_!" Chen kembali membungkuk berterima kasih. Xiumin sangat senang saat ini, begitu pula Chen. Dan sekarang, tinggal meminta persetujuan dari orang tua Chen saja.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

2 hari setelah kunjungan mereka ke Busan, Chen mengajak Xiumin untuk ke rumahnya. Chen ingin meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Xiumin.

"Chen, apa kau yakin?" tanya Xiumin saat mereka berada di depan pintu rumah Chen.

"Tenanglah _chagi_, aku yang akan menghadapi _appa_ dan _eomma_." Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin erat, mencoba memberi kepastian. Akhirnya Xiumin pun mengangguk ragu.

**Ceklek**

Chen membuka pintu rumahnya dan menarik Xiumin menuju ruang tamu yang dimana sudah ada _appa_ dan juga _eomma_ dari Chen yang tengah bercakap – cakap.

"_Appa_,_ eomma_, aku pulang!" ujar Chen. Membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya yang tengah bercakap – cakap itu menatapnya.

"Eh, Chen. Kau sudah pulang nak?" tanya Heechul Kim, _eomma_ dari Chen. Chen hanya mengangguk lalu mengajak Xiumin duduk di sofa di hadapan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa tegang sekali? Dan siapa _namja_ ini?" Hangeng Kim, _appa_ dari Chen, menunjuk Xiumin yang tengah menunduk itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dia… kekasihku _appa_…" aku Chen. Xiumin semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"_MWO_?" Sontak emosi Hangeng mulai naik. "KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN _NAMJA_?"

"Chen-_ah_, apa maksudmu nak?" tanya Heechul yang juga kaget.

"A-aku… mencintai _namja_ yang ada di sampingku ini _eomma_."

"Chen, apa kau gila? Dia itu _namja_! Dan kau, kau menyukai _namja_? _Appa_ tidak bisa percaya ini!" Hangeng menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Tapi aku benar – benar mencintainya _appa_!" Chen tetap ngotot.

"Kau benar – benar sudah gila Chen!" Hangeng bangkit dari duduknya. Heechul pun ikut bangkit dan mengelus – elus punggung suaminya itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"_Appa_! Apa _appa_ tidak mengerti cinta? Cinta itu buta _appa_! Cinta tidak pernah memandang umur, status, agama, bahkan _gender_. Apa _appa_ tidak bisa melihat ketulusan aku mencintai Xiumin?!" Chen juga ikut berdiri dari kursinya. Xiumin sudah terisak karena takut.

Hangeng benar – benar marah. Nafasnya tidak beraturan karena emosi. Dia menatap Xiumin yang tengah menangis itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"_YA NAMJA_ SIALAN! Kenapa kau berani menggoda anakku? Apa kau sudah gila? _Namja_ _gay_ sepertimu tidak pantas ada di dunia ini!" caci Hangeng kepada Xiumin. Xiumin semakin menangis terisak.

"_YA APPA_! JANGAN PERNAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA XIUMIN!" teriak Chen kepada Hangeng. Hangeng dan Heechul tidak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa Chen berubah menjadi _gay_ begini? Apa dia trauma kepada _yeoja_ karena perceraiannya waktu itu?

"Chen, siapa yang akan kau pilih? _Appa_ dan _eomma_, atau _namja gay_ itu? Jika kau memilih _appa_ dan _eomma_, maka kau tinggalkan _namja gay _itu. Dan jika kau memilih _namja gay _itu, harap jangan pernah menginjak rumah ini lagi!" ucap Hangeng sengit. Chen terdiam dan menatap Xiumin yang masih menangis itu.

"Baiklah…" Chen menghela nafasnya. Hangeng sudah tersenyum menatap Chen. Sementara Xiumin menatap Chen dengan pandangan takut. Siap atau tidak, dia harus menguatkan hatinya saat ini.

"Aku akan memilih Xiumin!" ujarnya. Heechul, Hangeng, dan Xiumin membulatkan mata mereka kaget.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Dasar gila! Keluar dari rumah ini!" usir Hangeng.

"_Yeobo_! _Anieyo yeobo_! _Jebal, andweyo_! Chen itu anak kita!" bujuk Heechul yang air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi Hangeng tidak mengindahkan sama sekali perkataan Heechul barusan.

"Baiklah. Ayo Xiumin, kita pergi!" Chen segera menarik tangan Xiumin untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Chen-_ah_! _Yeobo_! Aku mohon hentikan dia! Dia anak kita!" air mata Heechul sudah tumpah.

"Dia sendiri yang memilih pilihannya Heechul." Ucap Hangeng dingin, Membuat Heechul bungkam dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Dia mulai menangis sejadi – jadinya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kini, Chen dan Xiumin sudah berada di _flat_ milik Xiumin. Keduanya sedang berbaring di kasur kamar. Hujan juga turun kembali membasahi bumi, sepertinya langit juga merasakan kesedihan dari 2 sejoli ini.

"Chen…" panggil Xiumin dengan suara seraknya, khas orang yang baru saja selesai menangis.

"Hn?" Chen menolehkan kepalanya kearah Xiumin yang tengah terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Orang tuamu tidak setuju. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku Chen." Ucapnya.

"Ssstt! Kau ini bicara apa hm?" Chen membalikkan posisinya hingga menghadap Xiumin. Kini salah satu tangannya tengah membelai rambut _namja_ manis itu.

"Chen, kau meninggalkan keluargamu karena aku."

"Itu tandanya aku sangat mencintaimu _chagi_. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Chen tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Xiumin, agak lama, membuat Xiumin menutup matanya karena sentuhan dari Chen.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Xiumin.

"_Ne_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Apapun halangannya." Janji Chen. Xiumin tersenyum lalu memeluk Chen. Chen pun balas memeluk kekasihnya tersebut. Tiba – tiba Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dan…

**Chup~**

Dia mencium Chen sekilas lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chen, malu. Chen terkekeh akan perlakuan Xiumin. Ia melepaskan pelukan Xiumin dari tubuhnya dan…

**Chup~**

Kini giliran ia yang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin. Xiumin pun menutup mata, mencoba menikmati. Mereka berdua mulai melumat bibir lawan mereka. Lumatan – lumatan kasar pun tercipta. Chen mulai memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Xiumin dan Xiumin pun memeluk leher Chen. Mereka terus berciuman dengan panas, Bahkan sedari tadi lidah Chen telah memasuki rongga mulut Xiumin dan mengubek – ubek isinya. Xiumin hanya dapat melenguh nikmat karena ciuman dari Chen itu. Saliva pun mulai tumpah dari sudut bibir Xiumin.

Mereka terus melakukannya sampai Chen merasakan nafas Xiumin yang mulai memendek. Hingga dengan tidak rela, Chen pun melepaskan pertautan bibirnya dengan bibir manis milik _namjachingu_nya tersebut. Tapi dia tidak berhenti, dia segera memindahkan ciumannya itu ke leher jenjang Xiumin. Mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap sehingga menciptakan tanda kepemilikan.

"Nggh~" lenguh Xiumin nikmat. Nafasnya sudah terengah – engah, tubuhnya terasa lemas, pandangan matanya sayu, dan bibirnya juga sudah basah dan bengkak. Sepertinya Xiumin sudah terangsang akan perlakuan Chen.

"Xiu~ Aku mau melakukan lebih. Apa tidak apa – apa?" tanya Chen tepat di telinga Xiumin lalu melumat cuping telinga Xiumin.

"Ngghh~ _Arraseo_~" jawab Xiumin yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Chen menyeringai dan semakin mengerjai tubuh di bawahnya ini. dan setelah itu, hanya suara desahan dan lenguhan kenikmatan duniawi yang terdengar di tengah derasnya hujan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya, Xiumin dan Chen tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Sampai tiba – tiba pintu _flat_ terketuk dan membuat Chen serta Xiumin menatap kearah pintu.

"Aku akan membuka pintu." Xiumin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi baru satu langkah berjalan, dia sudah meringis kesakitan. _Hole_-nya masih terasa sakit karena aktivitas Chen terhadap tubuhnya kemarin. Chen menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Biar aku saja _chagi_. Kau duduklah." Ucap Chen lalu mendudukkan Xiumin kembali. Setelah itu, dia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Betapa kagetnya Chen saat membuka pintu _flat_ itu. Kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah _eomma_-nya sendiri.

"_Eom_-_eomma_…" kaget Chen.

"Siapa Chen?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah berada di belakang Chen saat ini. Xiumin ikut membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Heechul.

"Hiks…" tiba – tiba air mata jatuh dari mata Heechul.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, aku datang mengganggu kalian saat ini." ucap Heechul saat ia, Xiumin, dan Chen sudah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah _flat_ tersebut.

"Tidak apa – apa _ahjumma_." Jawab Xiumin lembut.

"Bagaimana _eomma_ mengetahui aku di sini?" tanya Chen.

"Pesuruh _eomma_. _Eomma_ menyewa seseorang untuk mengikuti kalian kemarin. Hanya agar _eomma_ tau kalian dimana. Itu saja." Jawab Heechul seraya menunduk. Chen menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Chen, maafkan _eomma_. _Eomma_ terlalu _shock_ kemarin. Xiumin, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak merestui kalian. Jika kalian ingin menikah, kalian menikahlah. Aku akan bahagia jika anakku bahagia." Kata Heechul mantap. Membuat Chen maupun Xiumin menatapnya kaget.

"_Eomma_, apa _eomma_ serius?" tanya Chen. Heechul mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"_Gomawo eomma_!" Chen segera memeluk _eomma_-nya itu. Heechul tersenyum, begitu pula Xiumin.

"_Gomawo ahjumma_." Ucap Xiumin sopan.

"_Ne_. Ah~ aku baru menyadari bahwa _namjachingu_ anakku ini sangat manis!" puji Heechul tulus.

"Eh? _Gomawo ahjumma_." Ucap Xiumin lagi.

"Eh, tapi _eomma_, bagaimana dengan _appa_?" tanya Chen.

"Entahlah. _Eomma_ akan berusaha membujuk _appa_-mu _ne_. Kalian tenang saja." Xiumin dan Chen kembali tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

"_Yeobo_…" panggil Heechul kepada Hangeng yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya malam itu.

"Hm?" respon Hangeng.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa merestui hubungan Chen dengan Xiumin?" tanya Heechul yang sekarang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit – ungkit masalah itu lagi?" tanya Hangeng dingin.

"Jawab aku _yeobo_!" paksa Heechul.

"Karena Chen telah mengambil jalan yang salah. Jatuh cinta sesama pria. Cih! Lucu sekali!" Hangeng meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu meremehkannya? Dia sudah dewasa dan pastinya bisa memilih jalannya sendiri. Lagi pula bukan dia yang menciptakan perasaan itu, Tuhanlah yang menciptakannya. Jadi, kita tidak boleh menyalahkan Chen. Kita juga tidak boleh menyalahkan Tuhan, karena ini juga sudah kehendak. Kita tidak bisa mengekang Chen selamanya sayang. Dia sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih jalannya sendiri. Aku mohon, mengertilah. Mereka memiliki cinta yang kuat _yeobo_. Aku bisa melihatnya." Kata Heechul mencoba meyakinkan suaminya tersebut. Hangeng terdiam dan menunduk. Dia menarik nafasnya berkali – kali.

"Bawa aku ke tempat mereka besok."

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Tok tok tok**

Xiumin segera membuka pintu.

"_Ahjumma_!" ucapnya girang saat melihat Heechul. Heechul tersenyum ramah. "Eh, _a_-_ahjussi_." Xiumin menunduk saat melihat Hangeng yang menatapnya tajam.

"Xiumin-_ah_, dimana Chen?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"Chen sedang ada di dalam. Dia baru selesai mandi. _Ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ masuk saja. Aku akan memanggilnya." Xiumin menawarkan Hangeng dan Heechul masuk. Heechul mengangguk lalu mengajak Hangeng masuk dan duduk di sofa sembari menunggu Chen.

Saat Chen dan Xiumin datang ke ruang tengah, sontak Chen kaget saat melihat _appa_-nya. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang sekarang. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Dia tidak mau nampak lemah di depan _appa_-nya tersebut.

"_Eomma_, _appa_, ada apa?" tanya Chen. Heechul tersenyum,

"_Eomma_ hanya mengantar _appa_-mu kesini. Hangeng, bicaralah!" kata Heechul. Hangeng menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf atas sikap _appa_ kemarin. _Appa_ tau _appa_ salah. _Appa_ tidak mungkin memisahkan kalian. Lagipula Chen sudah dewasa. Tidak mungkin kau memilih jalan yang salah untuk hidupmu kan? Jadi, _appa_ akan merestui hubungan kalian. _Eomma_ juga sudah menceritakan kepada _appa _bahwa kalian saling menyanyangi. Bukan begitu?"

Xiumin dan Chen membelalakkan mata mereka senang.

"_Jeongmal gomawoyo appa_. _Jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyo_."

"_Gomawoyo ahjussi_."

"_Ne_, _cheonma_. Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Hangeng yang sukses membuat wajah Chen serta Xiumin memerah.

"Bagaimana 2 hari mendatang saja?" usul Heechul.

"_MWO_?"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Dan disinilah Chen dan Xiumin berada. Di atas altar dan siap mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Chen terlihat mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan Xiumin memakai _wedding dress_ yang sangat indah. Dia terlihat sangat cantik seperti _yeoja_. Bahkan para tamu yang datang tidak dapat mengira bahwa Xiumin itu _namja_ karena kecantikannya. Orang tua Chen dan Xiumin duduk di bangku barisan depan, menyaksikan anak – anak mereka yang akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu.

"Kau, Kim Jong Dae, apa kau bersedia bersama dengan Kim Min Seok di saat senang, susah, kaya, miskin, sehat, dan bahkan sakit sekalipun?" tanya pendeta.

"Aku bersedia!" jawab Chen tegas.

"Kau, Kim Min Seok, apa kau bersedia bersama dengan Kim Jong Dae di saat senang, susah, kaya, miskin, sehat, dan bahkan sakit sekalipun?" tanya pendeta kepada Xiumin.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Xiumin.

"Baiklah. Kim Jong Dae, silahkan untuk mencium istri anda." Pendeta memberi izin. Chen tersenyum lalu mengarahkan badannya menghadap Xiumin. Ia menangkup wajah _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu, lalu memajukan wajahnya dan…

**Chup~**

Bibir keduanya saling menempel. Mereka berdua menutup mata mereka dan memulai lumatan – lumatan lembut. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan. Tak lama kemudian mereka melepaskan pertautan bibir mereka.

"_Saranghae_, Mrs. Kim." Ucap Chen.

"_Nado saranghae_, Mr. Kim." Balas Xiumin. Mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Menuangkan perasaan cinta, sayang, dan bahagia lewat ciuman itu.

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

**Huwaaaaa apa ini? QAQ Kenapa END di sini? Huwaaaa Lalla gak tau mau naro kata END dimana… Jadinya di sini aja… _Mian_, jangan ada yang bunuh Lalla TT^TT _Mian_ kalo akhirnya gak banget terus alurnya ngebut… Ini terpaksa karena takutnya nanti kepanjangan terus _readers_ bosan bacanya… D: Oh iya, _vote_ akan di tutup besok siang… Jadi cepet – cepet di _vote_ yah FF-nya :D _Gomawo_…**

**Balasan _review_ : **

**needtexotic : **_Hahaha XD Ini deh Lalla kasih lanjutannya… Emang FF ChenMin langka banget! . Gomawo chingu udah kasih respon :D_

**yuliafebry : **_Ya udah, ya udah, Lalla kasih lanjutannya aja yah :D Omona~ Jeongmal gomawoyo udah muji FF yang err… menurut Lalla gimana yah? Ah udah lah #plak# Gomawo yah reviewnya :D_

**Akita Fisayu : **_Haha iya Akita, ini Lalla lanjut :) Ha? Jeongmalyo? Kkk~ #plak# Gomawo udah muji ampe segitunya :D Eh? Aigoo, aduh, Lalla jangan di panggil sunbae dong… Lalla belum cocok di panggil sunbae… Aduh, kontak Lalla aja ne ^^ Phone number-nya ada di bio :D Kyyyaaa NC? Lalla belum kuat! . Haha, iya ini di update lagi… Gomawo :D_

**myjongie : **_Haha iya, iya ini TBC aja deh :D Aduh, aduh, chingu, ini Lalla lanjut kok :D Gomawo yah atas respon positifnya :D_

**Just Call Me Guest : **_Halo juga chingu! #lambai-lambai ala Miss Universe#plak# Haha, mian karena kemarin berhenti di tempat yg salah -,- Ini Lalla lanjut FF-nya… Gomawo atas pujian dan dukungannya :D (oh iya, silahkan :D)_

**MiNamGirls : **_Kyaaaaa iya deh, Lalla lanjut! . Hahaha iya, iya chingu Lalla lanjut ini… Gomawo :D_

**devinatan98 : **_Mian deh kalo udah ganggu bacanya chingu yang kemarin… #bow# Iya, ini Lalla lanjut… Mian kalo agak lama… Gomawo atas reviewnya :D_

**Julie Namikaze : **_Haha, iya deh gak jadi END di situ… Lalla lanjut aja ke PART 2 XD Ha? Jeongmalyo? Ikut mewek? Wkwkwkwk XD #plak# Gomawo responnya :D_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Huwaaaa sabar chingu… Jangan esmosi #ralat# emosi dong… Chen kan gak nyangka kalo Xiumin ampe suka sama dia… XD Haha, ini Lalla lanjut, gak jadi END… Gomawo :D_

** : **_Ok, Lalla TBC-in(?)… Oopss! Pertama kali yah? Xixixi… Ini di lanjut… Gomawo ya chingu :D_

**Jaylyn Rui : **_Aduh, masa sih ampe senyum-senyum chingu… Ah, Lalla jadi malu #plak# Oohh, chingu suka yang panjang-panjang? Ini panjang lagi nih… XD Tapi tetep alur ngebut -,- Ok, ini Lalla lanjut… Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**BabySuLayDo : **_Huahahahahahaha jangan heboh-heboh chingu :D Relax aja #plak# Nah, tuh kan… Pasti alurnya kecepetan… Ini di lanjut chingu tapi alurnya tetep kecepetan… Kalo gak gitu bakal panjang banget… Gomawo atas responnya :D_

**KaiSooEXOShipper : **_Kyyyaaaahaha iya :DD Haha gomawo… Gomawo banget responnya :D_

**Koizumi d' GreenErz : **_Gomawo udah bilang bagus :D Ne, ini di lanjut kok :D Gomawo ne :D_

**Kan Rin Min : **_Hmmm,,, boleh di katakan begitu… Haha… Maca ciy? Seru ya? Xixixi… Eh? Eh chingu jangan pingsan dong! Haha… Gomawo, reviewnya :D_

**Ukh, makasih _review_nya… Lalla jadi semangat lanjut lagi… Oh ya, makasih banyak buat :**

**needtexotic, .5205, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Georgina Rocha Sanchez, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, is0live89, xingyeolyeol, dan Kan Rin Min**

**yang udah nge_review_ ficlet When The Rain Has Come… Lalla seneng dapat respon dari kalian… ^m^ Lalla boleh minta respon lagi gak? _Gomawo_ :D**


End file.
